cosmic_brutefandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Peach
'Princess Peach '''is the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom and Mario's girlfriend. History Design and Appearance Princess Peach's initial appearance was drawn by Shigeru Miyamoto. Miyamoto has later asked Yōichi Kotabe to redraw Princess Peach with his instructions. He has asked Kotabe to draw her eyes to be "a little cat-like" and that she should look "stubborn, but cute". With Kotabe's influence, Princess Peach changed considerably throughout her gaming history. Like most human characters in the Mario franchise, Peach has blue eyes. Her blonde hair (initially red or brown in NES games, resulting in the DiC cartoons depicting her as a redhead) reaches her waist in length, which usually sees her put it into a ponytail for most of her more active appearances. In terms of height, the only human characters to be taller than her are Pauline, Waluigi, and Rosalina (though Pauline may actually be slightly shorter due to the first damsel in distress wearing higher heels). Her primary outfit consists of a long pink dress with a ring at the bottom, pink panniers, short puffy sleeves, a raised collar, and a sapphire brooch set in gold. Accompanying it are a golden crown with four jewels on it, white evening gloves that reach past her elbows, and deep pink high heel pumps that usually go unseen unless one were to look at the correct angle or she does her primary victory pose in Mario Party 4-6, and, in Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl a pair of pink bloomers. This look replaces her original dress, which was a darker pink from much closer to her waist; in the DiC cartoon Adventured of Super Mario Bros. 3 episode "Mind Your Mummy Mommy, Mario" she wore blue high heels as seen when running to a stolen mummy case. Due to her normal outfit consisting of a long dress and high heels, Peach has a number of alternate outfits for a variety of situations. Her primary two are a pink athletic mini-dress or a pink tank top and shorts (the latter based on Princess Daisy's primary sports wear); both are paired with white bobby socks and primarily-pink tennis shoes along with her usual jewelry and a blue hair tie keeping her hair in a ponytail. Other, more specifically-oriented outfits include a pink nurse outfit with matching sandals (''Dr. Mario), a pink and white biker suit (Mario Kart Wii and both versions of ''Mario Kart 8'' Daisy and Rosalina also receiving their own in their respective color schemes; for some strange reason Wario doesn't use his WarioWare-origin biker outfit himself under the same circumstances), a sleeveless, lighter pink version of her normal dress (Super Mario Sunshine, the sleevelessness along with a lack of her usual gloves being due to Isle Delfino's tropical setting), a pink leotard doubling as a one-piece swimsuit (summer editions of the Mario & Sonic series), a pink mini dress with dark pink tights along with white gloves and ankle boots (winter editions of the Mario & Sonic series), and perhaps her most risque outfit, a pink midriff-baring crop top (with a white number 10 on both sides, small in front under her emblem and large on the back under her (also in white) name) and shorts (Super Mario Strikers, the sequel adding protective pink battle armor over it). Personality Gallery Princess Peach.png Category:Female Characters Category:Royalty Category:Mario Kart characters Category:Characters